Love, Magic and Lost Things Found
by QueenCleopatra
Summary: Damian Elessar is on the run, not knowing why he is being chased. Casey Haldar is a wanderer, running from a life she doesn't belong to. Can Casey and Damian find what is lost? What happens when a prophecy is revealed? *HIATUS ON THE ENDING FOR NOW*


Qwerty**Fairies**iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiophsdfjklzxcvb**Celtic**uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasbw**Royalty**zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**Celtic**yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcgef**Elves**vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas**Royalty**dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyumdg**Elves**iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop**Fairies**asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Love, Magic, and Lost Things Found

By: Rebecca Brett

With contributions from Jessica Primrose and Chelsea Roy

**The wind swirled the leaves around Casey's ankles as she walked down the small path in the woods near her house. She came here when she needed to think about things. Her small wings shuddered in the breeze as she came to the clearing. She shifted the backpack that she held in one hand to the other hand and kept walking.**

Sirens could be heard from afar. Damian ran as the police chased him. There were so many misunderstandings. His town didn't allow mutants or 'half-breeds'. If you weren't a pure breed, you were illegal, as they called it. Damian was a full breed human! Well, he wasn't really allowed there because the town only wanted full breeds other than humans, but he had nowhere else to go so they had allowed him to be brought there as a baby. At first he thought they were chasing him because they had caught him stealing something (which he did often), but that really wasn't the case. He turned the corner and hid behind an old recycling bin, trying to catch his breath. As the sirens blared, he watched for any cops that would be on foot.

**As Casey left the woods and headed into town, she whispered the incantation to withdraw her wings, "Flightus Impendus". She heard sirens wailing from over the city wall. "If anyone ever finds out that I'm a fairy, I'm done for." She thought to herself.**

Damian moved over to the other big bin, making sure he was unseen by anyone who walked on the street. He muttered under his breath that he would never come back to this town.

**As Casey walked into town, she saw someone in the far distance entering the town. She could see that he was angry, using her extremely good vision. Her fairy curiosity took over as she walked towards the stranger. As she neared, she noticed that he looked close to her age. **

Damian's ice blue eyes darted from right to left, thinking of what he should do. He sat down, his back against the recycling bin. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. The clouds came in, covering the sky in a deep gray hue. Damian was mad at his adoptive parents. Why would they do that to him? He couldn't understand.

**Casey saw the boy disappear behind a large blue garbage bin, which increased her c+uriosity. She walked up to the bin and saw him sitting behind it looking quite angry. "Hello. Why are you sitting behind a dumpster?"**

"Shh! Please! Shut up!" he said, pulling her down so that she was hidden. He realized that he had been a bit rude. "Sorry, Miss. I just can't be seen."

**Casey moved over and sat down beside the boy. "Why can't you be seen? And what is your name, by the way?"**

Damian looked at her. "Umm...well...I don't know if I'm going to tell you that. I don't even know you. What if you're a cop or something?"

**"Well, I'm Casey. So I guess you're running from the police then? Well, I am not one of them. I'm only seventeen, anyways." She responded with a smile**

He shook his head, but still couldn't help but smile. "Okay then...well, I'm Damian." He said, sticking out his hand.

**"Hi Damian. So are you going to tell me why you're running from the police?"**

"Umm...no, probably not. It's 'illegal'. That's all I'm saying." He answered, using his fingers as quotation marks.

**"What do you mean 'illegal'?" she said, doing the same thing with her hands. "Does that mean that it's kind of illegal or what?" Casey asked in confusion, raising her eyebrow. **

"It's illegal because I'm supposedly illegal. That's why." He answered, looking at the girl beside him. He had been so busy trying to watch out for the police that he hadn't noticed how pretty Casey was. Then he slapped himself mentally and told himself to focus. "Anyways, I'm leaving town soon."

**"Hold on a second. You're illegal? You don't look like an immigrant or anything, so I don't get how you could be illegal...," she answered. She didn't want to have to use her telepathy just to find something out about this Damian person, but if he didn't tell her something soon, she would do it purely out of curiosity. **

"Just forget about it. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this." Said Damian. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He put his finger on his lips so that Casey wouldn't talk.

**Casey froze. The footsteps got closer, then stopped, as f the person was listening for a sound or movement. Then they started up again and moved off past the dumpster. After a few minutes, Casey spoke again. "Who was that? Please tell me...what is going on?" Casey asked, concerned.**

Damian released the breath he was holding in. "That's a cop. I thought he was running after me because I stole something, but that's not why. Here you have to be a 'full breed'. Otherwise, you're illegal. Like me." He said.

" **A full breed what? And you aren't one?" she asked.**

Damian rolled his eyes. "A full breed anything! Angel, Dwarf…you name it. Even Fairies can live here. They think I'm not human, so they're chasing me. Being between breeds is worse than anything."

"**Well, what if you're not full human? Being something else would be okay…so how come they don't think you're full human?"**

No! It wouldn't be okay…you have to be a full breed." He answered her. "I don't know why they don't think I'm full human, because I am! I don't know why they're chasing me."

"**Maybe something you did or said made them think that? Anyways…what if I told you that I wouldn't be legal in the next town, but that I am legal in this one?" she said quietly, looking down.**

He looked ahead of himself absentmindedly. "Really? Strange. How can both towns be so close to each other?"

"**There's a wall around the next town to keep out people who aren't pure human. So I wouldn't be legal there." Casey replied, slightly exasperated at Damian.**

"Wow…two perspectives." Said Damian. "Wait a minute…why wouldn't you be legal there? You look human…"

"**But I'm not. I only look like this way because I have the ability to change my appearance. Why do you think I'm so short? I'm a Fairy…" Casey looked up at the sky and wrung her hands. "I've never told anyone that before…"**

Damian looked at her in disbelief. "You've got t be joking. I just told you everything, and you're not even human. That's great. I'm screwed. You might as well just turn me in right now."

"**Why would I turn you in? You haven't done anything wrong! I'm not that mean. Anyways, what are you going to do now? I have never agreed with any of the laws in this town or the next one anyways. My parents were thrown out of their home when the new law was established in the next town about only pure humans being allowed. I was taken to this town and dumped in a foster home when they disappeared. I was planning on leaving this town for somewhere with no stupid laws." Casey explained, her eyes clouding as she mentioned her parent's disappearance. **

Damian lowered his eyes. "Yeah…me too."

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Look! There he is!"

"Uh oh! Come on! We have to run!" yelled Damian, grabbing Casey's hand and pulling her to her feet. They ran a few blocks and than as they passed an abandoned office building, Damian said, "In here!" They ducked inside and ran upstairs, waiting for the sound of running feet to recede into the distance.

"Wow…" Damian's voice rang in the near empty building. "I think I've found my home for a while."

"**You're going to stay here?" Casey asked. "Umm…I have an idea. It's okay to say no, but I was just wondering if-- if I could stay here too? I could even help protect you with my powers…," she asked. "Oh and please don't be alarmed, but I need to stretch out my wings for a while." Casey added. "Flightus Restorus" she whispered as her wings appeared on her back. **

Damian thought for a second, looking out one of the windows. "Yes, I guess it should be alright." He said. Then he turned and saw Casey's wings. His eyes widened as he saw them. "Wow…"

**Casey did a little twirl to show off her wings. Her dress swirled over her black leggings. "Do you like my wings? In the sun, they shimmer like a rainbow!" Casey was happiest when she could fly high above the tree tops, but even having her wings open made her glow.**

Damian smiled at her innocence. "I like them a lot. You look beau--different." He said.

"**Thanks…too bad you're not from my race. You would love having wings! They can take you anywhere you want to go, and you can practically float on the clouds!" Casey told him, happily recalling her favorite flying memories.**

"Wow. That's awesome." He said. It was nice to have some company.

**Casey decided to practice her telekinesis on some old chairs. She focused her mind and visualized the chair floating in the air. She opened her eyes and smiled happily at the chair hovering four feet from the ground. Then, as she clapped her hands in delight, her concentration was broken and the chair fell to the floor with a crash. **

"That's so cool!" said Damian. He pulled up a chair and sat down, letting out a long sigh.

**Casey grinned slyly and closed her eyes. She focused on lifting the chair with Damian on it and opened her eyes. She smiled widely as she saw the chair up in the air with Damian on it. She made sure to focus carefully so she wouldn't drop him.**

"Holy crap! What are you doing?" said Damian, holding onto the chair tightly.

**Casey held her focus and said, "I'm practicing my telekinesis." She set the chair down gently and smiled. "How does it feel to float?" she asked.**

Damian shrugged and smiled. "It feels cool. I wish I had powers…," he said.

**Casey looked at Damian curiously. There was something about Damian that reminded her of someone she had heard about that had great power. If only she could remember who it was. **

"**I sense something in you, though it's strange…normally, humans don't cause these feelings in Fairies…" Casey told Damian with a thoughtful look. "I wonder…could you possibly have some of the Ancient Races in you?" she queried.**

Damian looked at her as though she was crazy. "Ancient Races?" he repeated. "Explain."

"**The ancient races include Fairies, Elves, and Goblins. They all have great power, though many Goblins have used their powers for the wrong purposes. You seem to be a good person…maybe you are part Elf?" she explained.**

"I have no idea. I never knew my mom, and my dad died when I was a baby. My mom's name was Esmeralda though…," said Damian.

"**Esmeralda? I've heard that name before…" Casey exclaimed excitedly. As she was going to say more, she fell into a trance. She saw a beautiful woman with ebony black hair and pointed ears holding a small child close to her over a casket. A man was lying in it. He appeared to be human. Then someone called to the elf, "Princess Esmeralda, it is time to go now." The woman gave one last look at the man, laying a Celtic cross matching the one she wore on his chest. She turned towards the door. "Why must I give up my darling Damian?" she asked, her voice full of pain. **

"**You are in danger. He will be safe with the humans. His features are human. He will remain with them until we are ready to contact him." **

**Esmeralda gave her child to the woman after kissing him goodbye and giving him her Celtic cross. Then she left the room, tears trailing down her face.**

**Casey's vision ended and she snapped back to reality, her face wet with tears. She wiped her face before turning back to Damian. "Damian! I just had a vision of your mother! She is the Princess of the Elves. I knew I had heard about her before. Just over eighteen years ago, there was a huge war between the Elves and the Goblins. Princess Esmeralda went into hiding, but her husband, a human, died before they could leave. It was rumored that she had a child, but nobody knows what happened to him. I guess he was sent to live with the humans. So here you are…and that all means that you are half Elf!" Casey finished, out of breath.**

Damian looked at Casey incredulously. "You have visions? Wow,…that's cool. Well, I never knew my heritage. But where did my mother go? And is she still alive?" Damian asked curiously. He wondered if she was still out there alive, maybe just waiting for the right time to come tell him what to do with his life.

"**Have you ever felt something or made something happen that you couldn't explain? For example, have you lost something you really liked and then it turned up right in the most obvious place?" Casey inquired.**

"Well, yes, I guess. But that happens to everyone." Damian answered, not quite knowing what Casey was getting at.

"**That is an Elf power. They have the ability to transport things from one place to another simply by wanting that thing badly enough. Try to focus on something that you loved dearly but lost." Casey explained.**

"Something I lost...,"said Damian, thinking. The memory of a silver necklace with a Celtic cross came into his mind. It was the only thing that his birth mother had left for him when he was taken to the orphanage as a baby. He tried to concentrate on the necklace. When he opened his eyes and looked at his hands, he was shocked to see that the necklace was there. He stared at it, bewildered.

"**See! I knew you could do it! Wait, let me see your necklace...," she said as he handed her the necklace. She turned it over in her hand and examined it closely before handing it back to Damian. "It's just as I saw it in my vision. And only Elfin royalty wear this elaborate of a Celtic cross on necklaces. It shows that they are different from other Elves." **

Damian just looked at the cross in his hand and held it tightly, thinking of his mother and all that he had just learned.

**Casey looked at Damian and smiled. Something about him was just so…well, she wouldn't think about her own feelings. She had to help this boy before she could even think of the warmth she felt whenever he smiled at her. "Now that you have discovered one of your abilities, now you can start to work on your other ones." She told him as she walked over to the window to look at the bright afternoon sunshine glistening on the glass. **

Damian couldn't help but smile at her. "How come you're trying to help me anyways?"

"**When I met you, I could sense that you were a good person. Also, I am intrigued by your heritage. I haven't met any Elves or half- Elves until now, and I am curious. Anyways, since you're from an Ancient Race, we're sort of the same..." she replied, smiling into her reflection. **

"Hmm…okay. Well, now I guess I need to go out and get some blankets and food and stuff. You might want to stay here, because it's kind of illegal..." Damian said, crossing to a chair and grabbing his jacket.

"**I'm coming with you, Damian. It's too boring here alone, and I don't feel like being cooped up here forever." Casey said as she turned from the window and walked towards the door and withdrawing her wings.**

"Okay then…I'll make sure we don't get caught. I do this a lot, so I'm pretty good at it." Damian said as the two of them walked out the door. They walked out of their new home and 

down the street towards the town market. As they entered, small booths could be seen full of clothing, jewelry, household supplies and various kinds of food. Before telling Casey the plan, Damian turned to her and asked, "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"**I'm sure. I'm not going to leave you or anything or let you get caught. I'll do whatever is necessary." She responded.**

"Okay. Here's the plan. I need you to go and distract the shopkeepers while I take a few things. Then we'll go back to our temporary home and sort everything out. Okay? Let's go." Damian said, turning to Casey for her consent.

**Casey nodded, and then walked over to the first stall. She began asking the vender about his products and the prices of certain items.**

Once Damian knew that the clerk was busy, he grabbed a couple things and moved away from the stall, touching Casey's arm on the way by to let her know. They did this a few more times before heading back to the abandoned office building. "Good job." Damian told Casey when they got back.

**Casey looked around the room for some shelves and tables to put the stolen provisions on. She pulled a set of shelves closer and started putting things on them. "Let's put all the food on these shelves and the blankets and pillows and stuff on that couch. I'll pull it over if you'll help me." Casey said, crossing the room to a couch. She started to pull it over. **

Damian went to help Casey with the couch. "Hey, I have an idea. You sit on the couch and I'll pull you and it across the room. I need to work out anyways." He said, laughing.

**Casey laughed and sat down on the couch. "I feel like a princess in a royal coach getting pulled everywhere." She told Damian.**

Damian's mind was suddenly filled with images of Casey sitting beside him on a throne wearing a crown and beautiful scarlet robes. He quickly snapped back to reality and continued pulling the couch to the desired location.

**Casey saw Damian's look of confusion but thought nothing of it. She was having way too much fun ordering him around playfully to worry about anything. "Okay, that should be good Damian." She said as the couch came to a stop.**

Damian helped Casey put away their new possessions and then grabbed his jacket again. "I have to go out for a little while. I'll be back soon." He told Casey.

"**Where are you going?" Casey asked. "Don't be too long. I'm getting hungry, but I can wait until you get back. I'll just practice my telekinesis while you're gone." She said with a smile.**

Damian flashed Casey a nice smile. "Don't worry. I should be back soon. I just have to take care of a few things and then I'll be back." He said as he left the building. "And don't talk to strangers." he called up jokingly on his way out.

"**I won't." Casey answered, laughing. She watched the door shut and then started on her telekinesis. She moved the clutter out of the room into a corner of another room and cleaned up the rest of the room. She cleaned the windows until they sparkled and hung some blankets over them as curtains. Then she put the two remaining blankets on the couch to make it more comfortable. As Casey looked over the room an hour later, she was pleased to see that it looked somewhat homey. She opened her wings and floated around the room for a while singing some songs that she had learned in church once until she was tired. Then she decided to lie down for a nap, so she snuggled up in a blanket and fell asleep. Anyone who looked at her wings as she slept would find that they had changed from their normal bluish purple to a light shade of pink, indicating that she was having pleasant thoughts as she fell asleep.**

Damian went to an abandoned church and approached the altar cautiously. He picked up the small package lying there and left the church. He turned back onto the street and headed back to his new home. He arrived and decided to practice his newly discovered powers. He concentrated on a stove and a refrigerator. That was all that he and Casey should need for now. He opened his eyes and the two appliances were in the middle of the floor. He quickly pushed them into the desired positions and hooked them up. Later, he would assemble the materials he needed to build a shower in the bathroom. Damian crossed over to the shelves that held the food and took a few things to begin cooking for supper.

**Casey awoke to the smell of potatoes and cooking vegetables. She opened her eyes to see Damian cooking on a stove that had mysteriously appeared while she slept. She looked at the stove and the fridge near it and then looked at Damian. "Where did these things come from, Damian?" she questioned.**

"I practiced...," he answered simply. "Supper is almost ready. Did you have a good nap?"

"**Okay. I'm going to keep floating around for a bit. It keeps my wings strong when I'm can't go outside. I'll just be over on that side of the room if you need me. Let me know when supper is ready." Casey told Damian, rising into the air a little. However, Casey wasn't underestimated the height of the ceiling and when she rose into the air, she hit her head on the ceiling-- hard. She cried out and then started to fall to the floor, unconscious.**

Damian heard her cry and turned around in time to see her start falling. He dropped what he was doing and ran over just in time to break her fall. "Casey? Are you all right? Casey..." he asked, concerned.

**Casey's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. She was startled to find that she was in Damian's arms. "Who-- what happened?" she asked in confusion.**

"I guess you hit your head on the ceiling and got knocked out. I caught you just in time." Damian explained, setting her down. You have to be more careful. You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"**Well, I'm really thankful that you caught me. I could have broken something. I guess I'll just stick to telekinesis for now. It's safer." Casey said as she sat down on the couch. **

Damian still looked a bit concerned. "You're sure that you're okay?" he inquired, worried. "You could have a concussion or something..."

**Casey smiled. "I'm sure I'm alright. I would feel it if there was something seriously wrong. I think I'll just have a nice goose egg on my head." She said, smiling up at Damian.**

Damian pushed the stray hair out of Casey's eyes and smiled back at her. "I'm glad that you're alright." He said softly.

**Casey smiled at his gesture and tucked her hair behind her ear. She had a warm feeling whenever Damian looked at her that way.**

"So...how about some supper?" Damian asked, quickly turning away and walking back to the stove. His heart skipped a beat whenever he looked at Casey, but he didn't know how he was feeling, so he couldn't risk letting anything show.

**"Oh, okay." Casey answered, trying to hide her disappointment. She wished she could be sure of Damian's feelings. Maybe this was just a schoolgirl crush, but maybe it was something else. Fairies had very deep emotions, but the only problem was that they were indecisive when it came to love. Casey went over to the shelf with cutlery and plates and grabbed two plates and two forks. She walked to where Damian was and handed him one.**

Damian filled Casey's plate first, then filled his own and followed her to the table. They began eating in silence. Occasionally, Damian would look over at Casey and furrow his brows.

**Casey noticed Damian's gestures and questioned him about them. "What's wrong? Is it something I did or said?" **

"No...not at all. It's just, well, I've just been thinking. How can you want this life?" he asked, frowning.

**"I've always been poor, and I'm not used to having a whole lot of stuff, so I guess I'm kind of used to not having a lot of stuff. Anyways, this is only temporary. Until we can get out of here, isn't it?" she responded, looking across the table at Damian with a questioning look on her face.**

"Look, this isn't temporary! I'm here until I absolutely have to move! That's how it is! I steal because I have to. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to you know! I just don't think you get it!" Damian yelled across at Casey.

**"You don't think I understand? I lived on the streets for almost two years before social services found me and put me in a foster home at the age of 12! And yet you think I don't get it! I am perfectly aware of how hard it is. I'm only staying here because...never mind..." Casey trailed off, her face a deep shade of scarlet. **

Damian stood up. "Look, if you're going to be all dramatic about it, I'm leaving. I need some air. I'll be back in a while." He said, leaving his unfinished plate on the table and heading for the door to the roof.

**Casey got up as soon as he left and walked over to the couch. She curled up on the couch and stared to sob. "I'm only staying here because I fell in love with you the moment I saw your face and sensed that you would understand me...I can't leave..." she said out loud, but to herself. She cried herself to sleep, shivering and miserable.**

Damian climbed to the rooftop and stared at the scenery below. He could see the woods and the distant hills from where he sat, and it was somewhat calming. He was feeling something for Casey, but he didn't know why. He had just met her today. How could he be sure of this new feeling inside? He wouldn't let his feeling show for now, in case his feelings were only one sided. "Why is it so hard to make these feelings go away?" he asked himself, frustrated.

After cooling down sufficiently, Damian decided to go back downstairs to talk to Casey and to apologize. He found Casey sleeping with tearstains down her cheeks and shivering. He lie down next to her and pulled a blanket over her, upset that he had made her cry. He lay next to her watching her sleep for a while before softly whispering, "Casey?"

**Casey stirred and opened her eyes. She was a little surprised to see Damian lying next to her.**

"Look. I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't have any right to say those things about you." He said softly, brushing the hair off Casey's face so he could see her beautiful emerald green eyes.

**"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I have a very quick temper. This isn't the first time that it's gotten me into trouble." Casey said, smiling a bit.**

Damian smiled back and closed his eyes. After the long day, he was exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as he had a blanket around his shoulders.

**Casey laid watching Damian sleep and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him on the forehead and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams." she said softly as she fell asleep.**

A warm feeling swept through Damian. Finally, he fell asleep, dreaming once again about himself and Casey sitting on elaborate thrones wearing intricately woven gold crowns. As sleep took over, a small smile could be seen on his face.

**Casey decided to go back to sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she longed to fall into the pleasant realm of dreams once again. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.**

Upon awakening, Damian saw that he and Casey had gotten closer in the course of the night. He slipped his hand into her small one and once again closed his eyes, resting his exhausted body.

**Casey drifted out of her sleep and yawned, looking at the bright sun pouring in through the window. She felt something in her hand and looked to see that it was Damian's hand. Smiling, she gently disentangled her hand from the sleeping Damian's. Though she didn't particularly want to, she had to get up and start making breakfast.**

The smell of the cooking food reached Damian's nose, and he opened his eyes eagerly searching for the source of the delicious smell. He saw that Casey was already up and making breakfast. "Mmm...Smells great." He said, stretching and getting up off the makeshift bed and moving into the kitchen area. "What are you making?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

**"Bacon and eggs. Doesn't it smell good?" she responded, smiling up at him. She scooped up some of each and put them onto a plate for Damian, then served herself. She brought the plates to the table and handed one to Damian.**

Damian took his plate, his stomach growling impatiently. He sat down and began to eat. After a few minutes, he finished and got up from the table. "I have to go out for a while. I have some things to do in town. I'll be back for lunchtime. Please don't go wandering, alright?" he told Casey, grabbing a package off a chair and heading out. Damian left the building in good spirits. He went to see the man he needed to talk to, and then headed over to the department store to buy a dress for Casey. He was planning a surprise for her. Soon he was ready to return to their home. He carried the dress box under one arm, and some clothes for him under the other.

**When Casey saw Damian returning with stuff under both arms, she hurried to open the door for him. She took the box he offered and sat down to open it. She gasped when she saw the filmy green material of a new dress. She took it out and saw that the back was low cut, so she could put out her wings when she was wearing the dress if she liked. "I'm going to try it right now." She exclaimed happily, rushing to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she had put out her wings for effect. Casey swirled around, making the material appear to float on her slim figure. She smiled and went over to Damian, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."**

Damian took Casey into his arms and swung her around. "You look beautiful." He told her, kissing the top of her nose.

**Casey's heart fluttered when Damian told her that she looked beautiful. "Well, you don't look half bad yourself." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.**

He laughed too. "Well, I haven't even changed my clothes yet." He said, laughing. "I'm just sorry about the way I talked to you yesterday. I had no right…I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"**Of course I forgive you..." she replied, meeting Damian's ice blue eyes.**

He knew what was bound to happen, and he averted his eyes quickly. He was still hesitant about expressing his feelings to Casey. "So…I didn't buy you that dress for nothing. We're going to a party tonight. I'm sure that it'll be safe. A friend of mine is hosting it."

"**Awesome. I haven't been to many parties. I hope this one is cool. So, what are you wearing?" Casey asked Damian, happy and curious. She was anxious to go somewhere with Damian. However, she was still disappointed at herself for thinking that he could like her. Maybe he would yet. **

"I'm wearing this." Damian said, pulling his casual black suit from under his arm. "Okay. We aren't going for a few hours, because the party is at seven o'clock. What if we just talk for a while? We don't really know that much about each other yet, so now would be a great time to relax and share some stuff." Damian replied, crossing to the couch and sitting down. He patted the seat beside him and smiled.

**Casey went over to the couch and sat down facing Damian with her head against the backrest. "So, do you want to start?" she asked, smiling at Damian. **

"Sure. Okay, where to begin…oh! I know. I'll start with my first memories. I remember living in a blue house with a pool in the back. Umm, we had a dog named, uh, Brody, and there were four other kids in the house." Damian started.

**"Cool. Now I'll tell you something I remember. I remember being put into a foster home when I was seven years old. The government took me away from my parents when they were kicked out of the next town over for not being human. I stayed there until I was twelve, then I got fed up and ran away. I managed to live on the streets for almost two years before social services found me again and took me to a group home. They let me go into a regular foster home again two years ago. Anyways, when I turned seventeen this year, they decided that because I was showing exemplary behavior and that I was able to manage my own life, they let me get an apartment of my own, on the condition that I lived **

**with a roommate. I left there yesterday with some of my stuff in my backpack, planning to leave town as soon as I could. So there is most of my story." Casey explained, leaning back and closing her eyes as she finished. Thinking of her parents' disappearance always made her feel like crying, but she was trying not to. She didn't want to cry in front of Damian.**

"Whoa. I guess you had a hard life then...so, do you have any idea where your parents went? They didn't leave any hints?" Damian asked softly, seeing that Casey was in pain. His heart went out to this strange little fairy. He didn't know why, but he knew that he was falling in love with Casey. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her.

**Casey laid her head on Damian's chest. "I don't know where they are. They just disappeared one day. I haven't heard from them since..." Casey said quietly. She tried hard not to cry, but she was fighting a losing battle with her emotions. The tears spilled over and all her pain came out. **

"I'm so sorry." Damian told her, rubbing her back. "I wish I could help..." Damian was lost. He knew that he had to tell Casey how he felt, but not yet. He would tell her at the party that night.

**The hours before the party passed quickly. Casey found that she had fallen asleep on Damian's shoulder and she wiped her face as she looked at the clock. It read six thirty. "Uh, Damian. We have to go soon." she said, nudging him.**

"Oh...I guess I had better get dressed then. I'll be right out." he said, going into the bathroom. Soon he came out dressed in his new suit. He looked very sophisticated, but in a casual way.

**Casey took Damian's arm and they headed out of the building. She smiled internally. It felt like she was on a date with Damian, and she liked the way her body fit next to his.**

They walked a few blocks before stopping in front of a house. Damian muttered a few words and the door opened. They were let inside and pointed in the direction of a doorway at the rear of the hall. The room was lit with all kinds of candles, which cast eerie shadows on the walls.

**"What kind of party is this?" Casey asked, puzzled. It looked weird. She tried to push the fears out of her mind. She trusted Damian to keep her safe no matter what.**

"Well, it's a different kind of party. It's safe though, trust me." Damian reassured her. "You can look around if you want. Be careful though. If someone makes you uncomfortable, come find me."

**"Okay...I'll just mingle." Casey said, trying to keep a cheery attitude. Something just didn't feel right here. She admired some of the dresses that some girls were wearing and wandered to the back of the room into a hallway. It had only a few candles lit in it, and Casey started to feel uneasy walking down it.**

Damian smiled as Casey left his side. He would wait for the next opportunity he got, when there were less people around, to tell her about these feelings he had for her.

**Casey had just decided to turn back when two pairs of strong hands grabbed her from behind. She struggled and tried to escape, but it was in vain. A hand over her mouth prevented her from screaming and the hands around her were holding her too tightly to break free. "Somebody, help me!" she said in her mind. She had a very bad feeling in her stomach as she was shoved forwards further down the hallway.**

Damian heard something and her turned to see where the noise was coming from. He listened closely and heard the voice again. It was Casey calling for help. Strangely, no one else seemed to hear it. He pushed past people and made his way into the dimly lit hallway to see two men shoving Casey towards a room at the end of it. "Hey! Stop! Get your filthy hands off of her!" he yelled, grabbing one man and knocking him out with a blow to the face. He then grabbed the other man and gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw, sending him to join the other on the floor. Damian grabbed Casey's hand and they ran out of the building as fast as they could, not stopping until they were a block away.

**Casey struggled to stay calm as she related what had happened up until Damian had entered the scene. "They didn't do anything. I was so scared. If you hadn't gotten there when you did..." Casey trailed off, shuddering when she thought of what could have happened to her. She buried her face in Damian's shoulder and cried.**

"Shh...I'm here. Don't worry. You're safe now." he said, trying to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close for a few minutes.

**"Thank you Damian." Casey whispered, staying close to him. "I don't know what I would do without you."**

Damian smiled down at Casey and said, "Do you want to go back home, or can I take you out for supper?" he asked.

"**I guess we could go out to eat. I am pretty hungry. Let's get out of here." She said. She took Damian's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you again. I can't say it enough." Casey stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Damian's cheek, and then stepped back, smiling up at him.**

His cheeks turned a light pink and he cleared his throat. "No problem. You'll be safe with me." He said. Damian took Casey's hand and they walked towards an old restaurant. "So, who were those people?" he asked.

"**I'm not sure, but for some reason I think I recognize them from when I lived on the street. They may have chased me one time because of some food or something that I took. When they got near me, I screamed and they took off. Maybe they recognized me from before **

**and wanted to get even? I don't know…" she finished as they were shown to a table in the dining area of the restaurant.**

Damian gave their drink order to the waiter and watched him walk away. "Whoever they were, they won't hurt you again." said Damian.

"**Thanks to you of course." Casey replied, reaching across the table and squeezing Damian's hand gently. She smiled warmly, thinking of how nice his eyes were. 'If only he could love me…' she thought to herself, looking down at their hands. **

Damian heard a faint voice saying something about love in his head. He shook it off and smiled at her, holding her hand. "Don't worry."

**The waiter brought them their drinks and Casey took a small sip of her ginger ale. Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen and Casey jumped, dropping her drink on the table. It overturned, spilling pop onto her dress and in her lap. Casey jumped up and tried unsuccessfully to mop it up. **

"Whoa!" said Damian, getting up. He tried to help Casey wipe up the ginger ale. "Come on. We should go." He said, leaving a five-dollar bill on the table.

"**I'm sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy right now." Casey said as they left the restaurant and headed back towards their temporary home.**

Damian grabbed her hand and gently held it, smiling. "I understand. It's all right. Don't worry. Nobody will hurt you when you're with me. " He said, squeezing Casey's hand and smiling.\

" **Okay. You know what?" Casey said, looking up at Damian. "I feel so safe when I'm with you." They walked into their 'home' and Casey went to change.**

As Casey went into the bathroom with her clothes, Damian said, "Well, that's good. I think you deserve to be protected, especially after what you went through tonight." Damian went to change out of his suit into something more casual.

**Casey came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat down on the couch, reading the back of her shampoo bottle. She missed all her books from home. Her favourite was 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'. She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the vast library her parents had built in their home.**

It was as though Casey was speaking to Damian, because he felt what she was missing. All of a sudden, he had an idea. "Casey!" he said excitedly.

"**What?" Casey said, snapping out of her memories at the sound of Damian's voice.**

He remained quiet for a while, just smiling. Finally, he spoke. "I have an idea. It's a bit risky, but I promise it'll be worth it."

"**What exactly is your idea?" Casey asked, curiosity bubbling.**

Damian chuckled. "You'll see." He said, putting on his shirt and grabbing his jacket. He headed for the door with Casey in tow. After walking for a little while, they stopped and Damian told Casey to cover her eyes. "No peeking." He warned.

"**All right…my eyes are closed." Casey told him. She was curious and excited to see what was in store for her.**

Damian opened a door in front of them and led Casey into a large building. He turned on the lights and endless shelves were revealed. They were packed with different books. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He told Casey.

**Casey opened her eyes and gasped. Never in her life had she seen so many books in one place. "Oh, Damian! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me…how did you know?" She exclaimed. She turned and threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss right on his lips. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing. "I'm sorry…I was kind of caught up in the moment…" she said, looking away.**

Damian recovered from the kiss and cleared his throat. "Umm…yeah…anyways, pick whatever you want…" he said, cheeks reddened.

**Casey smiled and roamed the shelves for the book she missed the most. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was sitting in the vast Historical Fiction section in the center of the library, next to The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. She picked them both up off the shelf and tucked them under her arm with a volume of poetry by Robert Service. As she made her way back towards the entrance, she called out to Damian. "I found my favourite books. So are we going to go back now? I can't wait to read these", she said, showing him what she had chosen.**

"All right. We can leave now." Damian replied, turning towards the door.

**Casey followed Damian out the door and the pair made their way back to the old office building. As soon as they arrived, Casey sat down on the couch and began reading her Robert Service book. **

Damian decided that he would whip up a snack, so he headed for the stove and started cooking.

**Casey lay on the couch and read her poems. When she was reading, she zoned out, so she couldn't hear anything that was going on around her.**

Damian turned from the stove to ask Casey a question, but saw that she was zoned out, a smile on her lovely face as she read her book of poetry. He smiled to see her happy and turned back to his cooking. However, as he cleared his mind, he heard a faint voice. Concentrating more deeply, he realized that the voice was female and reading a poem. On a sudden hunch, he looked over Casey's shoulder at the poem she was reading.

**Casey was startled out of her reading by the sound of Damian's voice.**

"I love My Masterpiece. It's a great poem, and it sounds nice when you read it." He said, winking.

"**What?" Casey asked, confusedly looking at her book, then back to Damian. "It can't be…no Half Elf could do that…unless…but where?" she continued, talking to herself.**

"Pardon me? What was that about 'No Half Elf could do that?' Do what?" Damian asked, now confused as well.

"**Okay, I'll explain what I think may be happening and you can tell me if I'm right." Casey began, looking at Damian. "I think you can hear my thoughts." She stated.**

"How—why do you think that?" asked a surprised Damian.

"**Well, first off, at the party I didn't scream out loud—I thought it. And just now, you heard me reading the poem, but I was only reading it in my head. And about what I said…it isn't uncommon for Elves to have that power…but Half Elves can only use it if there is a blood related Elf within 10 miles. So that means that--" Casey explained, still looking a bit confused.**

"You're right. The first time that I found out was at the party when I heard you scream but nobody else reacted. I thought it was kind of weird, but I was preoccupied with finding you." Damian replied.

"**Okay. Well, I will explain to you what I meant. You know how you can hear my thoughts? That is because someone that you are related to who is a pure blood Elf, possibly your mother, is within 10 miles of here." Casey explained.**

"So that means that my mother is near here! How do I contact her? When can I see her?" Damian exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"**Calm down, Damian. She has to come to you. But if she's in the area, I'm sure that she will come here soon. Don't worry about it." Casey told Damian, trying to calm him down and reassure him.**

Damian calmed down a little. "How do I know when she will try to contact me?" Damian asked. "Will she come here?"

"**I'm not sure. I'll tell you if I sense anything, okay? Just try to relax Damian. Everything will turn out." She told him, smiling reassuringly.**

Damian sat back down on the couch. He was so happy that he might get to meet his mother after being separated for so long. He looked over at Casey, once again absorbed in reading her book, this time looking at The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. "She looks so beautiful." He thought to himself. He made up his mind that he would tell her how he really felt.

**Casey sat on the couch, half reading her book. She was preoccupied thinking about Damian. She didn't know what to do. She knew now that she really was in love with him.**

Damian turned around and walked over to the couch to talk to Casey. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

**Casey felt Damian's hand on her shoulder and she put down her book. She looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. The look in his eyes made her stomach leap a little bit.**

"I…there is something I have to say. You are so beautiful, and I can't get you out of my thoughts. I…oh I don't know…" Damian trailed off, as he watched Casey's expression.

**Casey's heart was in her throat. Even though she had only known Damian for a few days, she felt as if she had known him for her whole life. She didn't want to be parted from him. The look in his eyes gave her hope.**

Damian opened his mouth, and then shut it again, thinking about something. He looked at Casey, and saw in her eyes the answer to his question. He moved forwards until they were only a few inches apart.

**Casey closed the gap between them, and their lips met warmly and lovingly. She thought of all the pain in her life, and it slipped out of her mind as she sank into Damian's warm embrace. **

Damian wrapped his arms around Casey and held her tight.

**Casey melted into his warm lips and softly put her arms around his neck. Damian's arms around her were comforting, and she felt safe in his embrace. **

Damian pulled away from Casey after what seemed like forever. He stared adoringly into Casey's soft green eyes and smiled. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "I want to spend eternity with you."He kept his arms around her small but strong shoulders, holding on to her as if he never wanted to let go.

**Casey smiled, exhaled and gazed into Damian's ice blue eyes. She whispered, "You can." Into his ear. She shifted her back a little in his arms and let out her wings with a whispered **

**incantation. They glowed like a summer sunset, which showed that her feelings for Damian were true.**

Casey's reply didn't really sink in, because he was so happy that he could think of nothing else but the sheer joy he felt in this moment, holding the one he loved in his arms.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head, followed by a montage of images. He saw a woman with long dark hair who was wandering through the streets, looking around as if lost**. **She was calling Damian's name, and clutching at a pendant she wore around her neck. He recognized that pendant very well, like a best friend. He looked down at his chest. The necklace he wore was identical to the one in his vision. A sudden realization hit him. The woman was his mother.

**Casey had looked up when Damian winced in pain and she entered his mind to see what he was seeing. She gasped as she recognized Esmeralda, and again when she realized that she had seen those streets before. If this vision that Damian was experiencing was happening right now, that would mean that his mother was walking down the very street that their 'home' was on. She pulled herself out of Damian's grasp and rushed down the stairs to the street.**

Damian snapped out of his vision when Casey pulled away from him, and watched her run down the stairs, confused. He followed her down the stairs to the street. "What's going on, Casey?" he asked, puzzled.

"**Damian, look!" Casey exclaimed, pointing down the street. The woman from Damian's vision was walking towards them, still calling Damian's name.**

"Mom! Mom, is that you?" Damian cried out as he started running towards the dark-haired woman.

"Damian? Damian!" She cried, running towards him. When Esmeralda reached Damian, she threw her arms around him and they both cried shamelessly.

"I thought that I would never find you, my dearest baby. I thought you were lost to this world." Damian's mother said through her tears of joy. She looked past Damian to Casey. "Who is this, Damian? She is not human, is she? I sense great power here."

**Casey spoke up. "Hello. My name is Casey Haldar. I am a Fairy, daughter of Leona and Mercutio, the Guardians of the realm. It is truly an honour to meet you, Your Highness." She said, curtsying with a smile. **

Esmeralda smiled and moved forwards to hug Casey. "Thank you. I know who you are, Casey Haldar. Your mother was my very best friend from a very young age. I have known her for many years. I can't tell you how happy I am to have finally found my son Damian, after all these 

years. Of course, in our time, 19 years is insignificant, but it seemed like an eternity." She said, smiling at Damian with motherly love in her eyes.

Damian smiled, and then stopped, as if to think about something. "Wait, what do you mean about 19 years being insignificant in 'our' time? Did I miss something?"

"**Damian, Fairies and Elves live for hundreds of years. Your mother is already over 500 years old, but in human years she has only reached the age of 43. We age as humans do until we reach the age of twenty, then the aging process slows down. Damian, your mother will live to be over a thousand years old."**

Damian was taken aback. "So what you said before, when I said I wished I could spend eternity with you…you weren't joking."

Esmeralda looked from Casey to Damian and smiled, as she had figured out what was going on between her son and this young Fairy. She had a strange feeling about Casey. Somehow, she knew that there was something more to this girl. She had a destiny that had not yet revealed itself.

Damian looked at his mother, who was watching Casey and him with a smile. He looked at Casey and smiled lovingly. "Casey, I really meant what I said back there."

"**So did I, Damian." Casey replied, looking into Damian's eyes. **

"Ahem…" Esmeralda cleared her throat behind Damian, and he spun around, blushing fiercely. "I'm sorry, Mom. I got kind of, uh, caught up in the moment…"

Suddenly, Esmeralda remembered something she heard years ago. Before Damian was born, there was a prophecy made about him. It said,

"_There will come a time when danger is all around,_

_But the Child King will join with the Daughter of the Air,_

_And together they will rule the kingdom of the Earth._

_Though many years the realm will suffer,_

_Peace will come again with the birth of the new._

_Two they will be, _

_Alike in appearance, yet different at heart._

_They will use their Bond to vanquish evil. _

_Anna and Tobias they are to be named."_

As soon as she thought of it, she realized something else she had heard, this one many hundreds of years ago, when she was very small. She and her best friend, one of the Fairy playmates from the neighbouring realm, had been walking through the palace of the Fairies. They came upon a door that was new to them and went through it. There, they saw a mural on the wall of a great battle. Above the chaos of the battle sat two thrones, with the rulers of the realm sitting on them. They were not Leona's parents, but the woman looked very similar to her, and the man looked very much like Esmeralda. They had on their laps two small children, a girl and a boy. They were twins.

Esmeralda gasped as she thought about the prophecy. The Children of the Air were the Fairies, and if Damian was the Child King of the Elves, then the Daughter of the Air must be Casey. The mural wasn't just a story then. It was true, and it was about to be fulfilled.

"Mom, what are you looking at?" Damian asked, noticing his mother's distant expression as she looked out the window.

**Casey looked at Esmeralda and smiled. It was so fortunate that Damian had found his mother after all these years. She thought about Damian and how much she had come to love him in these few short days. It seemed like a dream, but she knew that it was real.**

"Damian, now that I have found you, I want you to come home. We will go back to Ellesmére immediately. And yes, Casey will be coming as well." Esmeralda said, her mind back in reality.

"Is Ellesmére free again? What about my relatives? Are there more besides you?" Damian asked anxiously. He started moving around the office building gathering clothes and putting them into his backpack and Casey's.

"Yes, you have relatives. My father passed on three years ago, so I have moved into the place of Queen, but your cousins are still there, as are you Aunts and Uncles. There are many who have awaited your return to Ellesmére for a very long time." The Queen of the Elves responded, smiling at her son.

**Casey walked over to the couch and picked up her knapsack. She opened the front pocket and took out a small silver locket. Casey opened it and looked at the smiling faces of her parents. She closed the locket with tears in her eyes, thinking about the last time she saw her parents as they were taken away. **

"Casey, dear. Please do not cry. I have some news for you. Your mother was found earlier this year in a dwarf prison camp. She was badly injured, but alive. She has recovered greatly. I am sure that she will be ecstatic to learn that you are here and well." Esmeralda said, putting her arm around Casey comfortingly.

"**What about my father? Is he alright?" Casey inquired.**

Esmeralda's face fell. "I'm afraid that we found your father, but he was so badly injured that he didn't survive. I know that he is in a better place now. He isn't suffering anymore." She continued.

"I'm sorry, Casey." Damian said softly, wrapping his arms around Casey's small figure and holding her tight. Though he hadn't lost his father recently, he knew the feeling of loss and pain Casey was experiencing.

The next morning, Damian awoke to the sound of singing. His mother was singing an Elfish song that he recognized. He assumed that it was probably a memory from his childhood, just before he was sent into hiding. Damian looked at the sleeping form of Casey beside him on the couch. Her small wings were shimmering in the sunlight with every breath she took. Her face was calm now, and Damian smiled, thinking about his love for this Fairy. It had blossomed in such a short time, but he knew that it was true.

**Casey woke to the smell of eggs and sausage cooking on the stove. Esmeralda was sitting on a chair by the window, looking out on the quiet street and the morning horizon. She stretched her back and wings as she rose from the couch. **

**Characters and Abilities**

**note: both Elves and Fairies will live to over 1000 years of age**

**Name:** Casey Haldar

**Parents: **Leona and Mercutio Haldar

**Age:** 17 years

**Birthplace: **Aniron (Fairy Palace)

**Appearance:** medium brown hair (waist length), emerald green eyes, fair complexion, thin figure.

**Height:** 5'4"

**Abilities**

-flight

-telepathy

-visions

-strength (3 times her weight)

-force fields

-summoning (limited)

**Name:** Damian Elessar (Martin-adoptive)

**Parents: **Esmeralda Elessar and Richard Merrit

**Age:** 19 years

**Birthplace:** Ellesmére (Elvin Palace)

**Appearance:** dark brown hair (short), ice blue eyes, toned figure, fair complexion

**Height:** 5'9"

**Abilities**

- summoning

-visions

-telepathy (limited)

**has undiscovered abilities**

**Name:** Esmeralda Elessar

**Age: **527 years (43 human years)

**Birthplace: **Ellesmére (Elvin Palace)

**Appearance: **Raven hair (waist length), light complexion, violet eyes, thin figure

**Height: **5'8"

**Abilities: lots!( full Elvin powers)**


End file.
